Ms. Bitters' story
by InvaderZIP23
Summary: Oh my gosh, it's back. I'm back!!! Weee-heeeee!!! A new chapter has been added and......IT WAS ZAG'S IDEA!!!!!!!!!!
1. Ms. Bitters' DOOMED life!!

Disclaimer thing-a-ma-jigger: The IZ cast belongz to those undeserving loserz at nick. Stupid BUM-loving tutu-wearing FOOLZ!!! Those Nick freakz are just BEGGING to face the MOOSE!!!!!!! Umm…….anyway……they aren't mine.  
  
Note from ZIP: ZAG is writing this. Not me. She'z just using my name because she doesn't have the Internet. On with the story!!!  
  
The Birth of Mrs. Bitterz  
  
Zag: It was long ago in a land far ago….Yah, Im serious, no human has ever been there. Well… most humans. Anyway…there was a disgustingly beautiful demon creature thing. She met a handsomely ugly snake. Soon she gave birth  
  
ZIP: No!!!!!! Thingz CAN'T be handsomely ugly!!! It'z illogical and…….  
  
Zag: Who's telling the story here?…ME!  
  
Anywho! She gave birth to a beautiful…well…sort of beautiful baby bitterz  
  
ZIP: This is stupid!! It makes no sense!!!!!!!  
  
Zag: Yes it does shut up!!!!!  
  
She luved to watch the stars at night, that's why she wanted to be an astronauot.  
  
ZIP:And then her ship IMPLODED in the vacum of space and everything was DOOMED!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Zag: STOP!!!!!!!!! YOUR GIVING AWAY THE STORY !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sooner then later her parents died  
  
ZIP: Your boring the people!! They wanna hear a REAL story!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zag: THIS IS THE LAST WARNING I'M GIVING YOU, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO STUFF YOU IN A BOX AND SHIP YOU BACK TO IRK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okey! All you people who get sick from blood and gore, you better leave  
  
As I was saying, her parents died in a grusome bolgna accident. Lots of blood every where! Kaboom! The factory imploded and they died! Hee Hee Hee!  
  
ZIP: That'z better! (skipping aroung and singing to the tune of "London Bridge is Falling Down") Broken bonez and blood and gore, blood and gore, blood and gore! Broken bonez and blood and gore and lotz of bologna!  
  
Zag: Told you It's a good story,(whispering under her breath) "And she didn't beleave me."  
  
She became mean and cold and evil and other stuff. So she got a job at teaching (Which she hates) Her real drem was to be an astronaut, WHICH ZIP ALREADY TOLD YOU ABOUT!!!!!  
  
She crashed and became defoarmed, even more defoarmed than she alredy was (REMINDER: She is half demon half snake.) while she teached over the years she didn't seem to get older…  
  
ZIP: Well yeah! She taught all the teacherz (such as Mr. Elliot) who currently work at the skool. La la la la la. I'm gonna go get a slushie! (skipz merrilly into the kitchen and into the lab)  
  
Zag: ahhhh! Yahh!  
  
The reason she doesn't get old is she drank from the dirty pond in her back graveyard (which happened to be the fountain of youth) and she's been mean, teaching, and the same age ever seince! It brings a tear to my eye….WAHHOOOOO!  
  
ZIP: And they all lived pineappley ever after!  
  
THE END!! 


	2. Ms. Bitters gets.......MARRIED??????????...

Disclaimer: Well, I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!!! And I don't own ZIM, those morons at Nick studios do. May a giant spork strike them in their puny empty heads. And of course, ZIM belongs to the beloved Jhonen. YAY JHONEN!!!!!!!!!! Okay, now let the madness commence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just what you didn't want……..the SECOND CHAPTER of MS. BITTERS' STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZAG: well….I'm back! So let me tell you drooling worm-babies this story!!!!!!  
  
ZIP: Not again…….*slurps a GIGANTIC Cherry Doom Brainfreezy*  
  
ZAG: This story is called…………MS. BITTERS GETS MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZIP: *Drops Freezy in horror/disgust.* Ms…….Bitters……..MARRIED??????  
  
ZAG: yep…. Anyhoo….If you don't know what I'm talking aboot read the first chapter…  
  
So you all know MS. BITTERS is immortal and a really scary teacher.  
  
ZIP: That's basic knowledge. Besides, is there a point to this???  
  
ZAG:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GET TO IT BEFORE YOU START JUDGING MY STORIES..!!!!!…!!!!!!…AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZIP: Okay………………..*Slurps Freezy*  
  
ZAG: Okey, so one day lonely Ms.Bitters is eating at the gross and moldy stuff café. Then she sees a ………..  
  
ZIP: A rabid laser weasel!!! And they fall in love and live happily ever after!!!  
  
ZAG: no…..she sees a thing…its like half cat half snake thing.  
  
ZIP: Hmmmm………..interessant.. *Puzzled look* What would a half cat half snake thing look like???  
  
ZAG: well it looks like a snake body with fur, ears, and cat eyes…. So she immediately falls in love with this beast and he falls in love with her, which is hard considering…that its ms bitters.  
  
ZIP: *Nod nod* 0.0. Your story is beginning to scare me……..and why do I sound so sane???? OOC!!![[IZ23: Oh. Sorry. ZIP magically turns insane again.]] YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZAG: anyway….they get married in a sewer  
  
ZIP: And the monkeys attended the reception and danced merrily around the pineapples!! *Dances around the room as though to demonstrate the monkeys dancing.*  
  
ZAG: YAH ACTUALLY!!!!!!!!! Them and the rest of all kinds of scary creatures!  
  
ZIP: Oh my Irk. I was right about something!!! I WAS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZAG: SOON THEY HAD KIDS!!!!!!!!!!! But that's a diff. Story..  
  
ZIP: 0.0 *Blink blink*  
  
ZAG: good for u…. but sadly the thing died…..he was old……bitters never let him drink from her fountain of youth. Bitters has been evil and mean ever sence… (even more mean than she already was!!!!!!!!!) The end……fer now. 


End file.
